


The Gift

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Olivia are trying to get a high in demand toy for Noah for Christmas and their coworkers try to figure out what exactly is going on.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 7 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

“Have you seen what’s at the top of Noah’s list to Santa?” Olivia asks before crawling into bed with Rafael, he places his book down on the bedside table and takes his glasses off before scooting down to lie next to her on the bed.

She lies on her side facing away from him, relaxing into his embrace as he curls around her back, his hand resting on her stomach to hold her close to him.

“Baby Yoda?” He mumbles against her neck and she laughs, nodding. “It’s all he’s talked about this week. I wish he’d told us this last week, almost everywhere is sold out.”

“What are we going to do?” Olivia asks, yawning as she feels sleep pulling at her.

Rafael yawns in response before pulling her tighter against him before answering: “I’ll call some of the smaller toys shops and you call the big ones, between the two of us we might be able to get one, if not I’ll call in a favour with an old acquaintance.”

Olivia smiles at his plan: “You’re such a good dad.”

Rafael is half asleep, but he manages to kiss her neck before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rafael needs coffee, lots and lots of coffee. As he hangs up the phone, he realises he had lost track of what number that was. Like a sixth sense, Carmen knocks on his office door and places a cup of coffee on his desk, which he practically inhales, burning his tongue but the caffeine hit is like heaven.

“Do you know of any toy shops that still have the Baby Yoda animatronic toy?” He asks, his tone pleading making Carmen feel as bad as amused.

Ever since her boss and Olivia got together, she has seen a whole new side of him, he goes home at a sensible time (for the most part), and he’s seemed happier than she has ever seen him.

“Not off the top of my head but give me until three and I’ll see what I can do,” she replies, smiling and walking out the door.

Rafael shouts a thank you before picking up his phone to call the next toy shop. He’s waiting for the shop to answer when Rollins and Carisi are let into his office. He gestures for them to sit down while he waits for a response.

“Hi, I’m calling to ask if you have any of the Baby Yoda animatronic toys in stock?” He asks, his back turned so he doesn’t notice the look of confusion exchanged between the two detectives.

He sighs when the shop tells him they are completely out of stock and thanks them anyway before hanging up. He turns back towards the detectives and rolls his eyes at their confused expressions.

“Who you trying to buy toys for Barba?” Rollins asks.

Rafael refuses to answer that and instead smirks before asking them what they want from him.

* * *

As soon as they were out of Barba’s office, Amanda and Sonny burst into laughter.

“Does Barba have a secret child we don’t know about, I know he doesn’t have any nieces or nephews,” Sonny laughs as they walk back to the squad car.

“Barba’s someone’s baby daddy,” Amanda is howling when they get back to the car.

* * *

“Thanks anyway,” Olivia hangs up the phones and lays her head down on her desk.

Every big toy store in the city, that she has called, has sold out of what seems to be the biggest toy of the year. Her head is still on the desk when Rollins and Carisi arrive back from Rafael’s office.

When they see their boss, all amusement from Barba being someone’s secret baby daddy is gone as they swiftly become concerned for their boss.

“Captain, are you ok?” Amanda asks as she and Carisi sit down on the opposite side of Olivia’s desk.

“Do you know of anywhere that still has Baby Yoda toys?” Olivia asks desperately and Amanda and Sonny freeze.

They both shake their heads after a moment but are unable to speak.

What are the chances that both Liv and Barba are both looking for the same toy for two different children? It would make a hell of a lot more sense than Barba being a secret baby daddy to some woman.

The two of them are still shocked when they leave their boss’s office fifteen minutes later. They walk over to Fin, who has known Liv the longest and try to see if he knows anything, but Fin tells them to stop gossiping and getting on with their jobs before walking into Liv’s office and closing the door behind them.

Liv has replaced her head back on the desk when he sits down.

“You know, for two people who like to keep their lives very private, you’re not being very subtle,” He starts, Liv lifts her head from her desk and gives him a confused look.

“I don’t follow,” Liv responds, too exhausted this early in the day.

“The children out there are on to you two, something about a Star Wars toy, you were both trying to find?” Liv can’t help the involuntary smile that breaks out on her face making Fin shake his head a small smile of his own.

“It’s at the top of Noah’s list for Santa, and literally everywhere is sold out, we’ve been calling toy shops all morning and nothing,” Liv’s head drop back down to the desk and Fin laughs at her while walking out, shaking his head at her dramatics. Seeing her smile like that though makes him happy for her, she deserves to be able to smile like that at the thought of someone.

* * *

When Olivia arrives at Rafael’s office, Carmen is nowhere to be seen, which strikes her as odd as it is well after lunch. She walks into his office and finds him sitting on his couch. He looks up as she walks in, placing the paperwork in his lap on the coffee table as she collapses into his lap.

“How’d you get on?” she asks, her face nuzzled against his neck while his hand stroked soothingly up and down her thigh.

Before he can answer, Carmen, walks into the office placing a bag on the coffee table and leaving again, without a word before Liv can get off Barba’s lap.

“If I didn’t already love you, I would marry that woman,” Liv says looking inside the bag, pulling out Baby Yoda and showing it to Rafael.

But his eyes are locked on hers, not the toy they had spent all day trying to hunt down.

“You love me?” He asks, his eyes wide and she curses herself for letting that slip, they hadn’t been together for long, but she knew how she felt about him, she had been in love with him long before they were together.

She puts the toy back in the bag and turns back to him, climbing back into his lap, this time straddling him.

“Of course, I do, I’ve been in love with you for far longer than we’ve been together,” she says kissing him sweetly.

“I love you too,” he mumbles against her lips before devouring her mouth in a mix of love and passion.

When they break away, Liv rests her forehead against his, unable to stop grinning like a lovesick fool.

“Rollins and Carisi are on to us, they heard both of us looking for that blasted toy and seem to be between two options: one is that you are some lucky girls secret baby daddy,” he scoffs at that making her laugh. “Option two is that you and I are together.”

“Should I offended that they think I sleep around enough to have a love child with a random woman?” He teases, mock offended.

“You’ve always been a daddy… just now you actually have a child,” he chokes at that and she burst into laughter at his blushing face.

* * *

A week later, Carisi and Rollins are waiting at their desks, attempting to look busy but their heads snap up at the sound of their boss and ADA chatting as they walk into the squad room.

“Barba, you still looking for that Star Wars toy?” Carisi asks, trying to look nonchalant but because both Rafael and Liv know what the detective is trying to figure out they just smirk at each other.

“I did actually, well Carmen did,” Rafael answers, with Liv standing by his side as they talk to the detective, Amanda listening in.

“Didn’t know you had a kid, Barba…” Rollins tries, and Liv has to bite her lip, for two experienced detectives they were bloody terrible at this.

“Do you spend a lot of time thinking about my private life, detectives? Only I’d like to know if I should add you to the monthly newsletter?” Rafael teasing, grinning at their expressions before following Liv into her office.

* * *

A few days later, Fin, Amanda and Sonny are arriving at Liv’s for a small Christmas party, Liv answers the door, and they walk through to the kitchen to grab themselves a drink before joining Liv in the living room, Noah playing with a few toys while the adults relax.

After a few minutes, Sonny can’t help himself and asks where Rafael is.

“I thought you would have invited Barba to this, did he have other plans?” Fin shakes his head and Liv bites her lip, confusing both Sonny and Amanda.

“Missing me detective?” Rafael says walking out of one of the bedrooms, and sitting next to Liv on the couch, his arm around her, Liv leaning back into him.

Neither Sonny nor Amanda can speak at the obvious display of affection and Fin laughs, breaking the silence.

“I think you broke them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
